It is known to provide in an automotive tie down system for transporting vehicles, such as by rail cars, to provide a wire grate formed of a mesh of first grate wires and second grate wires transverse to the first grate wires. It is also known to attach such a grate by use of hinges at one side so that the grate can be flipped up, such as for cleaning away dirt, snow, ice, or the like.
It is also known to provide such grates in a plurality of sections so that they are aligned end to end.
It is further known to provide a securement assembly for securing one end of a tie strap to a wire grate and which passes over a tire of the vehicle being secured to the grate, and wherein the opposite end of the tie strap engages with a winch assembly also secured to the grate.